Prisoner 524320
by Brandon-Illiam-Lee
Summary: An interview with a detained psychopath, he recalls his journey towards surviving the war and ultimately his decent in to madness.
1. The first of the nippers

Prisoner 524320

**I am led through a dim corridor towards the basement level, where I am told the most dangerous patients are held. Broadmoor hospital has housed some of the UKs most infamous criminals. **

**Today I am to meet 30 year old Simon Alexander; he is kept in constant isolation, penned in behind thick glass, much like Hannibal Lecter. **

**The security goes through several procedures in dealing with him, until finally I am sat directly opposite Simon's cell. The security guard just a few meters behind me and that 3 inch glass situated between me and the youngest patient in constant isolation at Broadmoor hospital. He is of skinny frame with black hair reaching down to his neck; he sits on the end of his bed staring directly at me.**

**Hello Mr Alexander, I'd like to talk about your experiences during the war.**

I'd be delighted

**Well thank you, I appreciate it very much, I know it has been a while since you have really talked to anyone outside of the hospital.**

It's hard to talk to anyone outside the hospital; my time with the outside world is somewhat limited these days. **He lets out a small laugh and then continues his ever grinning stare.**

**So how was it that you came to be here in Broadmoor**

I survived, I did things to survive, everyone had to. They had their methods, and I had mine.

**You were 20 when the great panic began, can you describe what happened to you that brought you here.**

I was in the middle of a university degree when the war began, when the nippers came a nipping.

**Nippers? **

Zack, zombies, undead or whatever you would like to call them. May I continue?

**Yes of course, I apologize**

Apology accepted on this occasion (**he winks at me). **I was studying English literature at Aberystwyth uni, a small town situated on the Welsh coast.

I suppose I had better begin my story from the first time I saw one. I had heard all the commotion on the radios and news, but I cared little for it. I had come from London to Aberystwyth to escape the commotion of life; I enjoyed the calmness of the quiet student town.

But it wouldn't last, I was sleeping when it began, I was awoken by a loud guttural screaming of a young woman, the moans of the little nipper could be heard mixed in with her screams, I went over to my window to see what all this was all about, where I saw three of them, tearing her apart. She couldn't have been more than 19, maybe 20.

**Did you call for help?**

I could hear the rest of my flat from my room, scurrying around ringing the police, crying and squealing in terror at the horror of it.

But I stood there, rooted to my spot, staring at them as they took chunks out of her, it was a strange sensation, I was terrified, but excited as well. The blood and gore, the spectacle of it all, and there was plenty more of that to come.

The police never arrived and the attackers moved on to some of the nearby houses. One of my flat mates, Brandon came up with the idea of driving out to his grandmothers cottage, out in the welsh countryside. A fantastic plan, it was a walled off house, which was big enough to be adequately lived in and small enough to be properly defended, although I wouldn't call it defending. More akin to sitting back and watching the whole thing blow over.

**Did you leave immediately after the attack?**

Yes, Brandon insisted we take his car and as much provision as we could bring, three others came with us, Becky, Ana and Thomas. We left that night and drove on till morning, seeing very little nippers along the way. One here and there, sometimes they were just shuffling along the roads. Other times they would be eating some wretched carcass, every time I saw them gnawing on some hapless victim. I couldn't help but look on in awe, why were they doing this, and why did I want to join in. **He smiles again, but the long grin quickly dissipates to a strange stare, as if recalling past events. **


	2. The cottage

**How long did you have the desire to eat people?**

It had always been a quiet interest of mine; cannibalism is a subject id looked into many times before it became a national trend. **He lets out another short laugh.**

I was always the quiet one, at school and at uni, even at home. When kids were talking about television shows and who they had sex with last night, I was thinking about what it would be like to break someone's arm with my bare hands.

It's safe to say, I was born this way, the war only gave me a gentle nudge in the direction I now find myself in.

**What happened when you got to the cottage?**

Not much for a while, my Nan wasn't there, she lived mainly in London, and she only came out there once or twice a year. I never did find out what happened to her, but one can assume she was caught up in the panic.

There were enough supplies to last for a while, we rationed it pretty well. Brandon and I raided a few nearby houses without incident. Becky and Ana listened to the radio mostly; the fall of London affected them the most. It seemed like at least one person was sobbing throughout the day.

But not me, I sat on the high wall guarding the house, I peered out over the surrounding landscape, there was nothing out there. No nippers, no people, the entire area was dead.

Thomas grew quieter, he would walk around the garden all day, and when a few nippers turned up and started clawing at the walls in a futile attempt to get at us, he would simply sit up there and watch them, as if he studied the undead. Ana and Becky mainly stayed inside, they couldn't take the moaning, they stayed close to the living room, all that listening to the radio paid off however, we knew that we needed a head shot to finish them off and this was a global pandemic.

The first time I killed one was when Brandon and I went out on one of our foraging missions, we dodged the few that were circling the walls and ran on to one of the neighboring shops, we decided not to use the car for a while, so that if worst came to worse we would have enough petrol to make a quick getaway. We entered a small house, the back door was unlocked, I had a crowbar and Brandon had a long metal rod at the ready in case we bumped into trouble.

The place seemed empty at first, until we heard a quiet moan from one of the upstairs bedrooms, Brandon wanted to leave immediately, but it only seemed like one, seemed pointless to leave on account of one nipper, I mean one nipper we could handle. I walked quietly up the stairs, the noise was coming from what appeared to be a Childs room, a little rainbow picture was pinned to the door and the name Jessica was spelled out in colorful letters.

I pushed the door open slowly, and there she was, she couldn't have been more than eight. Her jaw looked broken and she had a dark wound on her neck. She staggered slowly towards us. We waited a second, taking the sight in. for some reason Brandon whispered "Jessica", I think he was trying to see her as a human. But when I swung that crowbar down onto her, I realized how inhuman they were. I felt nothing from the kill. No rush, it felt like I was squashing an ant. No moral dilemma or guilt. We left the place soon after with a few bags of food and provisions.

It was about three weeks had gone by when things started to become really bad. There were around twenty nippers surrounding the place now. The girls never left the house and Thomas was now completely mute, what's worse is that he started to act very alarmingly, he staggered around the garden all day, listening to the moaning, he started to act like them. I suppose it was the early stages of becoming a quisling. But he wasn't violent; I suppose that would have come later.

**So what made you leave the cottage?**

I didn't leave the cottage till around six weeks after I got there.

**You left alone?**

Yes, the rest were dead.

**How?**

Well I think it was around the fifth week, food and drink was dangerously low. Brandon was constantly arguing with the girls, saying how we needed to leave this place as soon as possible. Thomas rarely slept or ate, and circled the garden pretty much all day. I was down in the cellar when I could hear an argument upstairs between Brandon Becky and Ana, I heard a door slam and down came Becky, she was shouting at me, telling me I should sort out Brandon that he needed to be put in his place. I remember how I felt when I was sitting there quietly, letting her rage wash over me.

That's then I kind of snapped in a way. I threw my hands around her throat, till I had squeezed the life out of her, that was a rush, that made me feel so….powerful. I wanted more.

I went up the stairs slowly and called Brandon, I told him I needed to show him something downstairs. When he saw her he burst out crying, he screamed at me, asking me what I've done, why have I done it. He was facing away from me with Becky in his arms when I struck him with the crowbar, I thought he would be proud of me, I though the hated her, evidently he didn't want her dead. When I heard the sound the crowbar made when it split his head in two I almost fainted with pleasure.

I went up stairs and took Ana outside, Thomas was shuffling around and groaning as usual, I told Ana I know how to help Thomas, so she followed me to the garden, I got Thomas' attention and when he was staring straight at us I began to throttle Ana, Thomas did nothing, he simply watched, he watched as I brought the other two up from the cellar to.

I put them all out in the garden in a neat little line. I didn't kill Thomas; I had a use for him yet.

That night I tasted Ana's flesh, by the end of the week parts of all three had been consumed, I felt healthy again. So I decided now was the best time to make a break for it.

There were easily fifty nippers outside the gate now, so I would need a diversion to safely drive past them. So I pulled Thomas up onto the wall, he was relatively light by now. He was starting to moan like them to; I thought it was best he joined his friends that were shuffling around the house. I pushed him from the wall and they quickly descended upon him, tearing him limb from limb. The thing that got me when I was watching them eat him was that he started to shriek, he screamed so loud. I believe he found himself again in his last moments.

I rammed through the gates and drove far away from that place.

**Where did you go next?**

A town called Wolverhampton, you heard of it?


	3. My kind

**No, I don't believe I have**

It's a city not far from Birmingham, didn't have a great reputation before the war, but it proved to have everything I needed.

**So how did you manage to survive the next few years?**

The city was a playground, those creatures were everywhere, but I had a few safe points dotted around the city, it became like a game.

I would find a group of survivors; gain their trust through generous gestures. Then when the time was right…Id eat them. **Simon quickly rose from his chair, he walked quickly to the edge of the glass and stared straight into my eyes.**

If this glass wasn't here id be eating you right now. **Simons tone grew more aggressive at this point, the security guard told him to calm down, and he quickly slipped back into his calm self I had seen so far.**

**So you did this for the rest of the war?**

Yes, perhaps it would be more interesting to interview a soldier or a general, but my time in the war was based upon repetition. But it got to a point…

**What Point?**

A point where I couldn't be around another human being without instantly attacking, killing and eating them.

So when the British army came rolling around to clear the area, you can imagine I was none too pleased.

**What happened?**

I killed a few soldiers, it wasn't hard, as you can imagine I was rather good at it by now.

**Did they detain you straight away?**

Yes, but I think it took a while for them to come to a conclusion as to what they were dealing with.

A few psychological tests later, and they knew all about what I had done to people during the war.

**Why did you tell them?**

There was no harm in it by this point, they already had me detained, I might as well come clean.

**How many people did you kill?**

Hundreds, men, women, children they all tasted the same to me.

**And this is where you have ended up?**

Till the end of my days.

**Some doctors have suggested that you exaggerate the amount you have killed.**

They can believe what they want, I know what I've done, and I know they'll never let me out of this place. The war was won against the undead; they grew to understand their enemy. But they will never understand what I am.

**And what are you Simon?**

I'm the next big problem the earth has to deal with

**How so?**

You think the war created only one of my kind?

Twenty years from now the scarred veterans of this war will be far worse than I am, you think you can throw the human race through the undead war and expect just little old me to be the result, there are others like me out there walking free. They just don't know it yet

**Thank you for your time Simon.**

Before you go Mr. Brooks, perhaps you could tell me what day it is? I lose track so easily down here.

**It's a Friday**

Ahhh Kidney Fridays, one of my favourite days of the week.


End file.
